Kamen Rider Oxius : The Guardian of Gaku!
by Dragon World
Summary: Kamen Rider Oxius, a teen who believes he can befriend everything and everyone, so he starts with his new school, Youkai Academy! Akashiya Moka, a Vampire in a struggle to gain herself some friends, until she meets Kamen Rider Oxius, Kenzoku Yoruto! Kurono Kurumu is a girl looking for her destined one, until she meets Yoruto, her "One and only love."
1. Enter Oxius!

**Kamen Rider OXIUS : Episode 1!**

**Kamen Rider Oxius!**

**Kamen Rider Drive!  
**

**Kamen Rider Mach!**

**Kamen Rider Gaim!**

**Kamen Rider Baron!**

**Kamen Rider Fifteen!**

**Kamen Rider Bojin Gaim!**

**Kamen Rider Knuckle!**

**Kamen Rider Wizard!  
**

**Kamen Rider Beast!**

**Kamen Rider Mage!**

**Kamen Rider Fourze!**

**Kamen Rider Meteor!**

**Kamen Rider Nadeshiko!**

**Kamen Rider Striz!**

**Kamen Rider OOO!**

**Kamen Rider Birth!**

**Kamen Rider Proto-Birth!**

**Kamen Rider Lady Birth!**

**Kamen Rider Proto OOO!**

**Kamen Rider W!**

**Kamen Rider Accel!**

**Kamen Rider Engine!**

**Kamen Rider Skull!**

**Kamen Rider Eternal!**

**Kamen Rider Joker!**

**Kamen Rider Cyclone!**

**Kamen Rider Eternal Red Flare!**

**Kamen Rider Decade! **

**Kamen Rider DiEnd! **

**Kamen Rider Dark Decade! **

**Kamen Rider Alco!**

**Kamen Rider Kiva!**

**Kamen Rider IXA!**

**Kamen Rider Dark Kiva!**

**Kamen Rider ALT Kiva!**

**Kamen Rider Arceus!**

**Kamen Rider Den-O!**

**Kamen Rider Zeronos!**

**Kamen Rider Gaoh!**

**Kamen Rider New Den-O!**

**Kamen Rider Nega Den-O!**

**Kamen Rider Winger!**

**Kamen Rider Kabuto!**

**Kamen Rider TheBee!**

**Kamen Rider Sasword!**

**Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto!**

**Kamen Rider Drake!**

**Kamen Rider Kazark!**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki!**

**Kamen Rider Yubiki!**

**Kamen Rider Blade!**

**Kamen Rider Chalice!**

**Kamen Rider Lark!**

**Kamen Rider Chrize!**

**Kamen Rider Faiz!**

**Kamen Rider Delta!**

**Kamen Rider Psyga!**

**Kamen Rider Orga!**

**Kamen Rider Dark Faiz!**

**Kamen Rider Kaixa!**

**Kamen Rider Ryuki!  
**

**Kamen Rider Knight!**

**Kamen Rider Femme!**

**Kamen Rider Odin!**

**Kamen Rider Ryuga!**

**Kamen Rider Ohja!**

**Kamen Rider Tiger!**

**Kamen Rider Ayuki!**

**Kamen Rider Agito!**

**Kamen Rider Another Agito!**

**Kamen Rider Gills!**

**Kamen Rider G-4!**

**Kamen Rider G-3!**

**Kamen Rider G-3 X!**

**Kamen Rider Tsukunito!**

**Kamen Rider...KUUGA!**

**Kamen Rider...RAIZO!**

"Nani?!" A teen said, he was day dreaming at a bus stop, he rode a bike to school, luckily you can do that, because he was riding a Motorbike to school, he calls it the Oxius Legendary. He drove into a forest, he noticed a girl and crashed into her, well the girl crashed into him on a bike. The Oxius Legendary was fine, but the girl was sent flying into the air, so the teen rode his way towards where she would land and caught her, "Yosh!" He said as he placed her down, the girl looked at him and in her mind hearts were everywhere, literally, she opened her mouth and closed her eyes, she bit onto his neck, "Chu!" She yelled as her teeth went into the teens skin, the teen screamed loudly. "Kenzoku Yoruto!" The Teen introduced as he got the girl to her feet, she pretended to be more hurt so she can get to hug his arm, "I'll get you to the nurse then! I'll be waiting right outside, I shouldn't leave a bud behind!" Yoruto said to the Pink haired girl as they walked to the nurse's office, a Robotic Tiger flew onto Yoruto's shoulder, "Tigo!" Yoruto said happily, the little robo tiger jumped in joy, "Yoru-chan! I think this school is gonna be great! Huh...That girl looks hurt, is she ok?" Tigo asked him, Yoruto looked at the pink haired girl, who was hugging his arm even tighter, she was nervous about the robo tiger. "I'm fine as long as I'm safe." She answered, "Akashiya Moka." Yoruto smiled, "Well, Moka-chan, do you wanna be friends?" He asked the Pink Haired girl, she nodded, '_Perfect, I'll get to know more about him if we're friends.._' Moka thought, Yoruto sat on the chair right outside of the nurse's office, once Moka got out, Yoru smiled and got up, they both walked to the Freshman ceremony, except Yoru disappeared on the way. Moka still looking for him, but she didn't wanna be late, so she ran off to find him, "Yoru-kun! Yoru-kun! Where are you?!" Moka yelled for him, but he was at a place that was floating above the school, it looked like a Giant Robotic Tiger, except in the center it was a Mansion. "Nani? Kaizokians?! HERE?!" Yoru was surprised, he was speaking with his friend, Shinko. "Yes, I'm sorry, Yoru-kun, but I don't think this school will last long with Kaizokians around.." When Shinko said that, Yoruto frowned, if his school disappeared, he would lose his friends. Tigo jumped onto Yoruto's shoulder, "Ne! Ne! Yoru Yoru! What you gonna doru?" Tigo rhymed, Yoru didn't know what he was gonna do, "**Tigo Drigo!**" Tigo said, he glew brightly, him and Yoru appeared at their class, Yoruto smiled, "Arigatou, Tigo!" He thanked, the whole class was looking at him, "Kenzoku Yoruto's the name! Befriending everyone's my game!" Yoru introduced himself, he then thought about Kaizokians, Kaizokians were dark creatures who try and kill everything, he despises himself because of his own race, he hates the fact he's one of the Kaizokians, Kaizokians are creatures that come from all over the planet, causing harm to everything! Yoruto saw Moka, and Moka saw him, Moka jumped and hugged Yoruto, which almost made him fall back onto the Teacher's Desk. Moka was excited, but Yoruto was worried about the School, Mrs. Nekonome, the teacher laughed brightly, it was getting cute to her.

Meanwhile at a later time, Yoruto and Moka were exploring, they wanted to see more of the school. A guy watched from behind them, "Sup, Babe.." He said, a little bit later, the guy, Komia Saizo, was holding onto the collar of Yoruto's shirt, "So your Kenzoku Yoruto, huh?" Saizo asked, Yoruto grabbed Saizo's hand, he was crushing the bones inside of it, "Don't ask pointless questions...Are you dumb, I introduced myself earlier!" Yoruto said as his eyes glew bright red, he threw Saizo into the Vending Machine, causing it to fall apart. Yoruto turned to normal as him and Moka walked away from Saizo, who was lying dead, he was really out cold, Yoruto was angry about Kaizokians coming to this school, Saizo reminded him of them. After school, Yoruto was walking towards the Oxius Legendary, until he heard a scream once he got onto the bike, "Moka-chan!" Yoruto shouted, he rode into the forest where the scream came, meanwhile, Saizo was walking towards Moka, he grabbed her shoulders and he leaned closer and puckered up his lips, the Oxius Legendary ran him over and he crashed into a tree. Tigo ran over to the area and jumped onto Yoruto's shoulder, "Tigo...Time for the~" Yoruto started, he was interrupted by Saizo's fist ramming into his stomach, he was flung into the Oxius Legendary, Moka ran towards him, until Saizo's tounge grabbed her ankle.

**Play the song Supernova by Tetra-Fang**

"MOKA-CHAN!" Yoruto yelled trying to reach for her, but he grabbed onto the cross on her neck and Saizo punched him into a tree, "My seal...was...released...?" Moka asked herself, she had a bright pink aura, her hair changed to silver, her fangs showed out, her eyes changed to Blood Red, she was now Inner Moka. She kicked back Saizo into the tree, I Moka charged towards Saizo and punched him in the stomach, Yoruto had to do it. I Moka wasn't gonna last long if Saizo went 100%, so he pulled up his Jacket sleeve a bit to reveal a wristband, Tigo jumped and his Legs folded into his body as he slit into the wristband, he turned the Slot on the Wristband forward, a belt appeared on Yoruto's waist, he flipped a switch on the right side, ***Driver...ON!*** The belt said, a red pixel face appeared on the screen, "Nani? Another person to take care of? DAMN!" The face said, Yoruto pressed a button on the left, "**HENSHIN, Ready?**" The Red Pixel face asked, he slid backwards Tigo's back and placed a red C1 Chip into the slot that was under it, "**Henshin!**" Yoruto said as he slid Tigo's back in place, "**OK! HENSHIN!**" Tigo shouted, it got both Saizo and I Moka's attention, Yoruto glew bright red, he was standing in a body suit with a White Visor, Black suit under the red armor with grey stripes, his boots were Grey covered in Red armor still. "**COMPLETE : OXIUS!**" Tigo and the Driver yelled as the white visor glew, I Moka was curious, "Oxius" walked towards Saizo, who was about to pee his pants. Oxius punched into Saizo's stomach and he was flung into the bus stop, the Oxius Legendary rode towards Oxius and changed into a Battle Machine. The Oxius Machine punched Saizo into the mountain side, it then shot missiles into Saizo's whole body, it caused rocks to fall on top of Saizo. Saizo wasn't done yet, though, he jumped out of the rock collection and punched the Oxius Machine into the sign, it fell to the ground and shut down, Yoruto placed a Gold Device into the Slot where he placed the red, "**EXXXXXXCAAAAALIBUR!**" Tigo yelled, the red on the armor changed to Golden Knightly armor, but he started to spark up and flash from normal Oxius to Excalibur Oxius, "What's wrong? Too weak?" Saizo taunted, it made Oxius angry and the sparks changed into the Golden Knightly Armor, he opened his hand as a Golden Sword appeared onto his hand. "_Do not underestimate Oxius!_" A voice said, it came from the sword, "Excalibur's just trying to warn you, but too late now!" Oxius yelled, he placed the Gold Chip that he placed into Tigo into Excalibur, _**CHOKE SLASH!**_" Excalibur announced, the blade sparked bright gold, Oxius slashed across Saizo, I Moka kicked into Saizo's face, knocking a tooth out. Yoruto changed back to Normal Oxius and pressed the same button on the left side, "**R-R-R-RIDER KICK!**" Driver called out, the armor over his left boot changed to an armor representing a Tiger's foot. Moka pulsed Demonic Energy into her foot, she could tell he was going for a super kick or something simular, they both jumped into the air, making Saizo pee his pants, "**Rider Kick!**" Yokuto yelled as they both kicked into Saizo's stomach, Saizo crashed into the wall, he wasn't out yet, Yoruto's boot sparked, "**Spinning Rider Kick!**" He announced as he spin kicked Saizo's chest, making it look like the tiger foot armor scratched him, making a mark appear on his chest, Saizou turned to human form and passed out.

**Song Over**

Yoruto dehenshined as I Moka walked over to him, "Who are you?" I Moka asked him, Yoruto smiled, "Oxius.." He answered, "The Guardian of Gaku!" I Moka was curious of what he meant by '_Gaku_'. I Moka grabbed the Rosery, "See ya later, Oxius.." She said confidently, she knows herself better then Moka, if Moka loved someone, I Moka loved that someone more, of what she thought. Later, Moka found herself walking with Yoruto, who was giving her a piggy back ride. Yoruto was confident that the Kaizokians wouldn't make it now, because he had the power of Oxius and Moka by his side. Yoruto sat down in his dorm later after that, he had a tiring day and he had nothing to do about it. A red circle with the Red and Gold Chip on it surrounded Yoruto, it disappeared by a Tiger scratch.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Oxius!**

**Episode 2 : Succubob?**

**Coming Soon!**


	2. Succubob?

**Episode 2 : Succubob?**

** Kamen Rider Oxius!**

* * *

** Kamen Rider Drive!**

**Kamen Rider Mach!**

**Kamen Rider Proto-Drive!**

* * *

** Kamen Rider Gaim!**

**Kamen Rider Baron!**

**Kamen Rider Zangetsu!**

**Kamen Rider Knuckle!**

**Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim!**

**Kamen Rider Fifteen!**

**Kamen Rider Gridon!**

* * *

** Kamen Rider Wizard!**

**Kamen Rider Beast!**

**Kamen Rider Mage!**

* * *

** Kamen Rider Fourze!  
Kamen Rider Meteor!**

**Kamen Rider Nadeshiko!**

**Kamen Rider Striz!**

* * *

** Kamen Rider OOO!**

**Kamen Rider Birth!**

**Kamen Rider Proto-Birth!  
Kamen Rider Lady Birth!**

**Kamen Rider Proto OOO!**

** Kamen Rider W!**

**Kamen Rider Accel!**

**Kamen Rider Engine!  
Kamen Rider Joker!**

* * *

** Kamen Rider Decade!**

**Kamen Rider DiEnd**

**Kamen Rider Alco!**

**Kamen Rider Dark Decade!**

** Kamen Rider Kiva!**

**Kamen Rider IXA!**

**Kamen Rider Arceus!**

* * *

**Kamen Rider DenO!**

**Kamen Rider Zeronos!**

**Kamen Rider Gaoh!**

**Kamen Rider New DenO!**

**Kamen Rider Winger!**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Kabuto!**

**Kamen Rider TheBee!**

**Kamen Rider Sasword!**

**Kamen Rider Gatack!**

**Kamen Rider Kazark!**

**Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto!**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Hibiki!**

**Kamen Rider Yubiki!**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Blade!**

**Kamen Rider Chalice!**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Faiz!**

**Kamen Rider Kaixa!**

**Kamen Rider Delta!**

**Kamen Rider Orga!**

**Kamen Rider Psyga!**

**Kamen Rider Dark Faiz!**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Ryuki!**

**Kamen Rider Ayuki!**

**Kamen Rider Knight!**

**Kamen Rider Ryuga!**

**Kamen Rider Tiger!**

**Kamen Rider Odin!**

**Kamen Rider Ohja!**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Agito!  
Another Agito!**

**Kamen Rider G-3!**

**Kamen Rider G-3X!**

**Kamen Rider G-4!**

**Kamen Rider Gills!**

**Kamen Rider Tsukunito!**

* * *

** Kamen Rider Kuuga! **

**Kamen Rider Raizo!**

* * *

Yoruto was riding on the Oxius Legendary until he heard moaning, he got off the bike and walked towards where the sound came from, it was a bluenette white a ponytail strapped by a purple ribbon, her purple eyes are irresistable. Yoruto walked closer to the girl and lifted her up, "Oi, miss, daijobu?" Yoruto asked the girl, the girl responded, "No need to call me miss, I'm Kurono Kurumu." Yoruto nodded and grabbed her hand, "Ole..Te wo tsunago...Ole...Te wo tsunago..Ka sekai ooki na Famiri.." Yoruto sang to himself, he was confident that Eiji was right, the world is a giant family and everyone is an amigo. Kurumu forcefully threw herself onto him, "Nani? Daijoga?" Yoruto asked her, Kurumu hugged him from that same spot, '_This is why all the girls want him, he makes you feel like your married to heaven itself!_' Kurumu thought to herself while she hugged Yoruto tighter, she and him walked towards the school, up to the nurse's office, Moka was walking towards the two happily, "Moka-chan, what's up?!" Yoruto asked his friend, the Pink haired vampire smiled, "Hi, Yoru-kun!" She greeted, "Who's your friend?" She asked him, Yoruto responded, "Oh, this is Kurumu-chan! I was just taking her to the nurse." Moka felt sorry for Kurumu, "Daijobu, Kurumu-san?" She asked her, Kurumu let go of Yoruto and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, I feel better now." She walked away with a sway in her hip that Yoruto couldn't resist but to stare at, Moka growled and hugged Yoruto's arm, he and her walked towards the class, Moka bit onto Yoruto's neck, intensioning of kissing him, but he got thirsty, "CHU!" Moka said in failure, she wanted to kiss him, but something prevented her, Yoruto walked to class with the Vampire. Yoruto was walking down the hallway with Moka, "I don't think that girl is good for you.." Moka said, Yoruto laughed, "Dangerous? For me? No way.." He responded, but Kurumu was right there, "See, Yoru-san doesn't think I'm dangerous, I just love him." She said as she jumped down and hugged Yoruto, "Yoru-kun, get away from her!" Moka warned, '_Charm!_' Kurumu thought, now Yoruto's thoughts were blocked, he was forcefully thinking about her only. "Get away from her? Why?" Yoruto said uncontrollably, "Don't you see? He loves me too!" Kurumu stated, Yoruto uncontrollably hugged her, Moka growled, but she heard what Yoruto uncontrollably said, "You just wanna use me for your drinks..I'm not your breakfast, Vamp." She cried and ran off, I Moka knew something was wrong from what Yoruto said, Yoruto is too kind to say that kind of stuff to his friends. Yoruto was sitting down on the chair near Kurumu, who was on a bed, she was in joy, she won the duel, she's frickin got Yoruto, the best day of her life, he's obviously her destined one. "Yoruto..." Kurumu said as he sat next to him, she leaned closer, pucking up her lips, she almost got the kiss, but Yoruto resisted, "No..." He mumbled, Kurumu gained anger, "You jerk! I loved you and you reject me?! Well...DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE!" Kurumu yelled, she gained wings that surprised Yoruto, Kurumu's nails glew as long as blades, her tail was showing out more better and Yoruto knew he had to take a risk to save himself, he jumped out the window and Kurumu flew after him. She was laughing sinisterly as she was flying after him. Tigo ran towards the situation, "Yoru! Yoru! Henshin doru!" The tiny robot said, Yoruto thought about it, "Go get Moka, I'll handle it!" He demanded, Tigo jumped onto the roof, he knew where Moka was, but meanwhile, she was crying, "Why...Why did I take his blood...Maybe he would look at me better if I stopped.." She muttered to herself, "_HEY! WTF! Why the hell are you just sitting there?!_" I Moka asked in the cross seal, "B-Because...Yoru-kun~" Moka was interrupted by I Moka, "_Yoruto didn't do anything! The only trouble today was that succubus!_" She stated, "Succubus?! Kurumu-san's a...SUCCUBUS! OH NO YORU-KUN!" She was worried, she left her friend and he's gonna die if she doesn't do something, Yoruto wouldn't hit a girl, she knew that because if he would hit a girl, he would've put I Moka in the Infirmary! Back at the battle scene, a blast hit Kurumu in the back, she crashed into a tree, which worried Yoruto, he went to help her out, even though she almost killed him. "Daijoga?" Yoruto asked her, Kurumu nodded, but was confused, Tigo arrived at the right time, it was Henshin Time. "**Gaku Gaku! RAYYYY ON!**" Tigo said as his legs folded in and he slid himself into the wristband, Yoruto slid the slot to face towards his hand, the Oxius Belt appeared on his waist, he flipped the switch on the driver, *******DRIVER...ON!*** The Belt announced, Driver awakened, "So...Kaizokians arrived, huh? ENOUGH TROUBLE!" Driver said angrily, Yoruto slid the back of Tigo to reveal the slot, he placed the Red Chip into the Robo Tiger, "Your right.." He agreed as he pushed the button on Driver's left, "**Henshin! Ready?**" Driver announced as his face changed to a pixelised circle, it started to spin and grow bigger, "**Henshin!**" Yoruto yelled as he slid Tigo's back in and the Red Chip was submitted, "**OK! HENSHIN!**" Tigo announced, Yoruto transformed to Oxius as the Kaizokians charged towards him.

**Insert the song Ranbu Escalation (Kouta Solo Ver.)**

Oxius charged towards the Kaizokians and kicks one back, they just kept coming and coming, "Time to turn up the heat!" Oxius catch phrased, he placed an orange chip into Tigo and submitted it, "**FIRE! F-F-F-FIYER!**" Tigo called out, the red changed to orange, the white stripes turned flame colored, he punched through the group of Kaizokians that tried to attack him, "Kurumu-chan!" Yoruto warned as he shot a fire blast at the Kaizokian that tried to attack Kurumu unseen. Oxius punched into a Kaizokians stomach with flaming aura around his fist, "**FIRE PUNCH!**" Driver said once Oxius pressed the button on his left again, fiery aura surrounded his fists, which were now surrounded by an armor that represents Tiger Claws, he punched all over the last Kaizokian, "**R-R-R-RIDER KICK!**" Driver called out, the fiery aura transferred to the boot that changed to Tiger Foot mode, "**Blaze Kick!**" Oxius announced, he backflip kicked the Kaizokian in the face, the tiger boot scratched the Kaizokian as the kick was going on. Once Oxius finished his kick, the marks of the Tiger Scratch sealed onto the Kaizokian's face, it exploded once the boot changed to normal.

**Song Over!**

Oxius reverted back to Yoruto and helped up Kurumu, who was still confused of why he saved her, "Kurumu-chan, daijobu?" Yoruto asked her, "Y-Yeah..Yoru-san.." Kurumu answered guiltly, Yoruto looked up to see another Kaizokian about to attack Kurumu, a black Bear machine smacks away the blast. "Nani?" Yoruto was surprised, the bear flew onto another wristband simular to Yoruto's, it was a teen about the exact same age and height as Yoruto, he was wearing the same jacket and pants, with blue shoes and black T-Shirt under it with the symbol of a Bear Claw. "Oh, hello..Yoruto.." The teen said confidently, he turned the slot the same way Yoruto does, a belt simular to the Oxius belt except the Red is black appeared on his waist, "And Goodbye.." He said as he pressed the left button twice, ***D-D-D-DIS-A-PPEAR!*** The belt he wore called out, the teen disappeared and left Yoruto growling, "That bastard!" Driver yelled angrily, Tigo jumped off the wristband, Driver shut down and disappeared, "Who was that?" Kurumu asked, "Uzumaru Uunto, everyone in the world wishes they haven't met him." Yoruto explained, Kurumu wondered why, Moka finally got there to see everyone alright.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Kozour!**

**Kamen Rider Yukiaz!**

**Kamen Rider Jenko!**

**Kamen Rider...PROCHU!**

* * *

**Ranbu Escalation MV**

Uunto and Yoruto walk onto a battle arena in slow motion, the slow motion stops once the music starts. Uunto and Yoruto have a human state fight, during the fight, in a different room, Uunto singing in Kumon's place and Yoruto singing in Kouta's place. Back in the arena Uunto backflips as Yoruto jumps up and kicks Uunto into the wall, Tigo fights against the robotic bear, Kuromu, while Uunto and Yoruto have a full fetch fight. Tigo goes onto Yoruto's wristband as Kuromu went onto Uunto's, Dark aura surrounds (Singing) Uunto and Light aura surrounds (Singing) Yoruto as the belts appear on (Fighting) Uunto and (Fighting) Yoruto's waist. "**Henshin!**" They both yell as the armor came upon the two, Uunto was standing in a blue bodysuit covered by black and green armor, the helmet respesents a bear's head with a grey visor instead of eyes, they both placed Gold Chips into the Robotic Companions they had. ***EXCALIBUR!*** Both robotic creatures on wrist bands said, they transformed to their own Excalibur forms, (Fighting) Uunto charges towards (Fighting) Yoruto as (Singing) Uunto grabs (Singing) Yoruto by the colar of his T-Shirt. Kurumu and Moka stare into the battle from in the audience and Uunto (Fighting) starts to win, Yoruto (Fighting) places the Fire Chip into Tigo, ***FIRE!*** as the Guitar solo goes on, Yoruto (F) fire punches into Uunto (F)'s chest plate. Yoruto (F) gets slashed back from Uunto (F)'s Excalibur, Yoruto (S) punches Uunto (S) in the face, Yoruto (S) glares at Uunto (S) as he sings the whole line he has been assigned. Kamen Rider Kozour (Uunto) vs Kamen Rider Oxius (Yoruto), Moka jumps down when Kaizokians surround Kozour and Oxius, Oxius tries to catch Moka, but instead the Rosery comes off. I Moka gets up from the ground and fights the Kaizokians with Kozour, Oxius looks upon the Rosery seal, it starts to spark brightly, a red aura surrounded Oxius' body, he awakens with a blood red visor, dark red stripes. I Moka and Kozour both kick back a Kaizokian, Oxius walks forward in slow motion fighting off Kaizokians on the way towards the Jinkozian (Boss Kaizokian), ***EXCALIBUR SWORD!*** Driver calls out, the Excalibur appears in Oxius' hand, ***MACH / UP!*** Oxius charges forward in Clock Up speed and slashes all over the Jinkozian, ***VAMPIRE KICK!*** Driver said, "**Vampire Kick!**" Yoruto calls out as he jumped into the air, Kozour and I Moka did the same, they all kicked into the Jinkozian's head and cause a huge explosion. As the song starts to end, Yoruto (S) and Uunto (S) walk away from each other, leaving tracks of red light behind them.

**MV Over**


	3. WITCHY WITCHY!

**Episode 3 : Witchy Witchy!**

**Kamen Rider Oxius! Kamen Rider Kozour! **

**Kamen Rider Drive! Kamen Rider Mach! **

**Kamen Rider Gaim! Kamen Rider Baron! Kamen Rider Zangetsu! Kamen Rider Budou! Kamen Rider Gridon! Kamen Rider Knuckle!**

**Kamen Rider Wizard! Kamen Rider Beast!**

**Ka****men Rider Fourze! Kamen Rider Meteor!**

**Kamen Rider OOO! Kamen Rider Birth! Kamen Rider Proto Birth!**

**Kamen Rider W! Kamen Rider Accel! Kamen Rider Engine! Kamen Rider Joker!**

**Kamen Rider Decade! Kamen Rider DiEnd! Kamen Rider ****_Dark _****Decade! Kamen Rider Alco! **

**Kamen Rider Kiva! Kamen Rider IXA! Kamen Rider ****_Dark _****Kiva! Kamen Rider ****_ALT Kiva!_**

**Kamen Rider Den-O! Kamen Rider Zeronos! Kamen Rider Nega Den-O! Kamen Rider Strike Den-O! Kamen Rider Winger!**

**Kamen Rider Kabuto! Kamen Rider TheBee! Kamen Rider Sasword! Kamen Rider Drake! Kamen Rider Gatack!**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki!**

**Kamen Rider Blade! Kamen Rider Chalice! Kamen Rider Arceus!**

**Kamen Rider Faiz! Kamen Rider Kaixa! Kamen Rider Delta! Kamen Rider Orga! Kamen Rider Psyga! Kamen Rider ****_Dark _****Faiz!**

**Kamen Rider Ryuki! Kamen Rider Knight! Kamen Rider Odin! Kamen Rider Femme! Kamen Rider Shark! Kamen Rider Ayuki! Kamen Rider Ryuga!**

**Kamen Rider Agito! Kamen Rider Tsukunito! Kamen Rider Another Agito! Kamen Rider Gills! Kamen Rider G-3! G-4! G-3X!**

**Kamen Rider Kuuga! Kamen Rider Raizo!**

Uunto was walking down the halls of Youkai Academy, he was wearing a long cloak that was designed black with green stripes on the sleeves, blue T-shirt, and a Black pair of jeans, with a blue pair of sneakers. Kuromu hopped onto his shoulder, *'Ojidoajifahjiafjiaiujgajihja' is what Jaido said, he'll be here shortly after class.* He reported to his master, Uunto was interested, he was stronger then Oxius in Trig-Bud wise, he had two Trig-Bud's, Yoruto had one, but he didn't know for sure that Yoruto only had one. Tigo was good at keeping secrets, basically the only one he trusted was Yoruto himself, no he couldn't trust Driver, because Driver got them into huge danger once. Uunto saw a little girl being picked on by older guys, Kuromu growled as Uunto charged towards the other guys and punched them in the face away from the girl. *You alright?* Kuromu asked the girl, she nodded and Yoruto ran towards the three, "Never knew you could be nice.." Yoruto said holding his hand out in front of Uunto, Uunto slapped the hand away and walked to the school, "I was only saving the girl because she's a kid..." Uunto explained, his coat flew with the wind. Yoruto knew that wasn't the case, "Oh, oi! What's your name?" Yoruto asked the little girl, "S-Sendou Yukari.." The little girl said nervously, "Kenzoku Yoruto!" Yoruto introduced, he held his hand out to help the girl up, the girl took it surprised, Yukari always picked on other kids you see, they think she'll never fit in just because she's a witch. Truth is, Yoruto sometimes got treated like that at Elementary, people were scared of the Kaizokians, so they thought Yoruto would try and kill them. Kuromu jumped onto his masters hand, "Nanida, Kuromu?" Uunto asked his mechanical friend, "Jaido..is here..." Kuromu explained, Uunto smirked brightly and laughed sinisterly, "Kozour has returned..." He said walking out the door of his class, Gin almost peed his pants, how Uunto was acting was scary if you were like him. "**Henshin!**" A voice said, Uunto heard it loud and clear, a blast hit him into the wall, it was a man in the Oxius armor, wait, he was completely grey. "Proto-Oxius?!" Uunto sure was surprised, his thought was cut short when 'Proto-Oxius' choked him, Kuromu tried to attack but Proto-Oxius slashed across Kuromu and the little bear bot was thrown into the bench. "W-Who...are...you..." Uunto asked barely able to breathe, the robotic tiger on his wristband jumped off, the armored man reverted to Yoruto, except the t-shirt under the jacket was grey. "Y-Yoruto?" Uunto was confused, but the teen punched Uunto in the stomach and threw him into the wall, Kuromu scratched onto Proto Tigo, but the Tiger Bot roared, throwing back Kuromu with wind. Uunto was on the ground, Yoruto came and punched the somewhat _Dark_ Version of himself to help out Kuromu and Uunto. Proto Tigo went onto _Dark_ Yoruto's wristband, "**Henshin...**" _Dark_ Yoruto said in a dark tone, instead of Grey, the armor changed to Crimson, he was now Dark Oxius, "Nani? Copycat!" Yoruto said charging towards Dark Oxius, he got sliced back into a wall.

Yukari, Kurumu and Moka came to see _Dark_ Oxius fighting against Yoruto, Dark Oxius was winning at this turn, "YORUTO! HENSHIN!" Moka yelled, she cared for him and she wouldn't want her only friend in this school, besides Kurumu and fan-girl of hers, Yukari, to die. Tigo ran on a golden path that was being created as Tigo kept running, the path behind him was slightly disappearing, he called this technique "_The Golden Dash_." Tigo slid into Yoruto's wristband, Yoruto slid the slot a bit and the Oxius belt appeared around his waist, ***DR-DR-DR-DRIVER ON!*** Yoruto flipped the switch on the belt, then pressed the button after he slid the C1 Fire Chip into Tigo's back, "**HENSHIN!**" Yoruto yelled as armor flew onto him creating the Oxius suit, Tigo's eyes glew bright red, ***FIRE! F-F-F-FIRE!*** He yelled, Oxius changed to Fire Mode and used fiery attacks on _Dark_ Oxius, until the placed the C1 Excalibur chip into the buckle, ***EXCALIBUR SWORD!*** Driver announced, the Excalibur appeared into Oxius' hand, the blade was now surrounded by a flaming aura, which seemed to light the room as the sky outside changed to bright red, the moon shined brightly with a Fiery aura around it as Oxius tapped a button on the side of the belt, ***MAXIMUM!*** Driver yelled, the Fiery Aura changed into a Fiery Blade aura around the Excalibur's blade. "KYAAAAAAA!" Yoruto yelled as he slashed across _Dark _Oxius' chest plate, he reverted to human form and fell to his knees. _Dark _Yoruto raged as a purple flaming aura surrounded him, he changed to a body simular to Kumon's transformation, but he was more crimson, and the eyes were purple. Yoruto charged towards the Kaizokian, but he was blasted back by the Kaizokian's aura, fortunately, Kuromu was ready, a robotic lion slid into Yoruto's wristband, kicking Tigo off, "Jaido?! Aren't you supposed to be with me?!" Uunto asked the robotic Lion, Jaido answered, *You are getting weak, I presume, you aren't worthy.* Yoruto glew bright black, ***BLACK SHADOW!*** Jaido yelled, Oxius' chestplate changed to black, the stripes immediately became purple, Yoruto has now become Shadow Oxius! "Nani?" Uunto was surprised from that, Oxius pulled a blaster out of thin air, well shadows for exact. Oxius kept shooting at the dark version of himself that was charging towards him, a blade poked out of the gun and Oxius stabbed his dark version in the back. Oxius backflipped as the red in the sky turned to pitch black, ***SHADOW KICK!*** Jaido announced, a shadowy aura surrounded Oxius' foot as he slid on the ground and penetrated _Dark _Yoruto's body. Jaido's eyes glew bright purple as Kaizokians surrounded the group, Kuromu slid onto Uunto's wristband angrily, the Kozour belt appeared on his waist, "**Henshin!**" Uunto said angrily, he charged towards Oxius and slashed onto his back, Jaido started to spark and fell off of the wristband, Driver disappeared and Oxius reverted to Yoruto. "Obstacles are imbedient...You are exasperating..." Kozour said as he grabbed Jaido and placed him onto the side of the Kozour belt, Jaido uncontrollably powered on and announced, ***KOZOUR AMAZOON!*** Kozour gained the Baron armor, Yoruto was on the ground, his blood was drooling out of where Kozour slashed his back, Kurumu and Moka ran to him, and Yukari ran over to him too. Yoruto wasn't moving an inch, not even groaning in pain, he was lying there dead, which scared Moka, her first friend in this school would die on his first year, that's not good at all. Kozour charged forward and slashed through the group of Kaizokian warriors, Kozour started to lose a bit, he smacked Jaido's back three times, ***K-K-K-KICK SHRIDE!*** Kozour's boots were now covered in an armor represented of Kiva's Demonic Wing Boot, Kozour jumped and spinned with his foot out, his foot slashed through the Kaizokian warriors and they all exploded. Kozour reverted to Uunto, Uunto grabbed Yoruto by the arm and dragged him to the infirmary jealously, Kurumu and Yukari were angry, while Moka was worried.

* * *

At the other side of the school, trouble was all over the place, a creature like a mixture of all the Kaizokians appeared, a Lock Seed hit the creature. The Lock Seed flew into a teenagers hand, it was a teen wearing the Youkai Academy uniform, "All that life trouble leads to...Is the troublemaker's death..." The guy said before he pressed the button on the Lock Seed to unlock it, ***HELL FRUIT!*** He placed a Zengoku Driver onto his waist, he placed the Lock Seed onto the buckle and slammed down the lock, ***Lock..ON!*** The guy shoved down the sword on the buckle to cut open the lock seed, ***SEIYA! Death Killer...ON STAGE!*** A crimson orange shaped crate landed on the teen's head, the crate changed into an armor, a blue body suit appeared under the armor, "Kamen Rider...Killer.." The young student said as he charged forward and slashed through the Kaizokian's waist, "**ZENGOKu SLASH!**" Killer yelled out as he slashed down the middle of his head to the ground, the creature zipped open to reveal a portal inside of it, it sucked Killer into the portal and the creature zipped closed. Yoruto noticed the trouble outside once he woke up, he got up from the ground and tried to run out to help those students, but Kurumu stopped him, "Baka! You're just going to get hurt again!" She yelled at him, he had no choice but to help those other students, "I HAVE TO GO!" He yelled, Yoruto dashed off and once he got outside he kicked the Creature back, inside the creature, Killer was battling against a clone of himself, but Killer was losing, ***Hell Fruit Squash!**" The Zengoku Driver of the clone announced, Clone Killer's sword glew bright red, he slashed through Killer's chest plate, sparks flew all over the smoky battle field. The Creature opened and the Clone Killer used his sword like a baseball bat and slashed Killer out of the realm, as the creature zipped closed, Yoruto changed to Excalibur Form. Oxius slashed through the creature's body, ***P-P-P-P-Punishment!*** Excalibur announced after Yoruto pulled the Excalibur Lever three times, the blade absorbed energy from the sun and Oxius used it to slash across the creature's body again, the creature glew green and exploding bullets flew out of the creature, shooting all over Yoruto, ***E-E-E-Error!*** Driver said as he disappeared, Tigo fell to the ground as Yoruto dehenshined, the teen known as Kamen Rider Killer awoken to see Yoruto on the ground, "Oi! Oxius! Wake up!" He yelled, he kicked into Yoruto's stomach to wake him up, "Nanidayo?" Yoruto asked himself, "Eh?" Killer was surprised as he transformed, ***DEATH KILLER ON STAGE!*** Killer forgot about it and battled the creature, "Kono Ga...Setchi do Kai!" Killer demanded, (He said to let the victims you captured free!), Killer slashed back the Creature, he placed the Hell Fruit Lockseed onto his sword, as his sword powered up, the creature charged towards him, "I'll end this myself! HAH!" Killer yelled as he slashed through the creature's body and it exploded, giving Killer the check it was ok to dehenshin, so he did. Yoruto looked at his hands, "Nani? I failed...DAMN IT!" He yelled at himself as he punched the wall, it cracked, the cracks started to glow red, and Yoruto saw an image of himself as the creature his dark version changed to, except the eyes were blue, the gold was pitch black.

Yoruto felt pain inside his body, he fell to the ground as red aura surrounded him, Yoruto's eyes glew bright blue as the aura surrounded his body, he lost control of it and roared loudly, it got Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari's attention quickly. All three girls ran outside to see Yoruto glowing bright red, the rosary seal fell from the chain, "The seal came off?!" Moka asked herself why, but she transformed to I Moka and charged towards Yoruto, she tried to punch him but his hand caught it, but it wasn't a normal human hand, it was the same hand he had in the image, he was now in Kaizokian form. I Moka was surprised, Yoruto punched her into the school wall, Kurumu was surprised of his friend's new form. Kaizokian Yoruto blasted at the three girls, Kurumu dodged and Yukari shielded herself, Yoruto had no control over himself whatsoever, Kurumu could tell from how he roared loudly. Yoruto blasted Moka again, this time Moka was bleeding, she had to take a whole avalanche of blasts to survive. Yoruto walked forward and choked I Moka, but something inside stopped him, he dropped I Moka and held his head, he was having faint memories. Yoruto glew bright red and turned to normal, he fell to the ground as I Moka got up and walked towards him, she looked at him, a bit of fear hidden in her stare, but she just grabbed the Rosary and placed it onto the chain and changed to Moka, "Kurumu-san, see if Yoru-kun's alright, I'm going to find Mrs. Nekonome." She ordered, Kurumu ran over to Yoruto, trying to wake him up, Uunto was watching from the roof of Youkai Academy, "Interesting..." He complimented, that power was amazing to him, he needed that kind of power to accomplish a goal like his. He walked away while his cloak flew with the wind, he smirked, if he gained that power from the Chip core inside of Yoruto, he would've had the world bowing to him.

**Kamen Rider Oxius X Kamen Rider Kozour! Rider Rider Rider War!**

Uunto was walking down the street, he had a strange black aura surrounding him, once he rose his hand to the air, Kuromu jumped and slid into the rest band, the wrist band turned itself and the Kozour belt appeared. Yoruto walking down the other side with Tigo on the wristband and the Oxius belt set, "You're the only being who seems to be a threat..So I'll have to kill threats.." Uunto threatened, Yoruto growled, he punched Uunto back as he placed the C1 Oxius Chip ***DRIVER ON!*** Both teens flipped the switched on their buckles, "**Henshin!**" Both teens yelled as they slid the back of their robo companions in place, ***COMPLETE : OXIUS! COMEPLETE : KO-O-ZOUR!*** They both charged forward as they transformed to rider states, Kozour and Oxius clashed their swords, "You're the only thing in the way of my goal!" Kozour yelled as the two slashed at each other, they were having a full on war, Robotic soldiers that follow the two's command battle each other. Kozour placed the C1 Chip into his blade, ***BLADE CHARGE UP COMPLETE!*** Kozour's blade announced, he charged towards Oxius and slashed across his buckle, Oxius fell to his knees, but he slid and tripped the other rider he was against. ***EXCALIBUR!*** Yoruto placed the C1 Excalibur Chip into the sword he used, he slashed up his opponent's chest plate, causing an explosion to merge, other students were running for their lives when this war was going on. Yoruto glew bright red, as Uunto glew pitch black, they both changed to their own Kaizokian forms, their aura rose to the sky, causing a thunder storm. The two went back to their battle and slashed down the whole metal tree they were on, "Uunto.." Yoruto growled, "Kenzoku.." Uunto angrily growled, the rider armor came onto them as they charged towards each other, "HAAAAAAAAA!" Both yelled, two blades crossed from each other and the screen turned black.

**Who Won?**

**Who Lost?**

**Jaido will answer this mystery!**

*The winner is sadly Yoruto...I can't believe Uunto has become so weak..*

**There ya have it folks!**

* * *

Yoruto walks towards his friends, as Uunto is on the ground bleeding, he stares at Yoruto angrily, but he passes out shortly after he glares. Yukari was skipping through the halls, she had apologized to everybody, she learned it's nice to have friends. "_**Henshin!**_" A voice she remembered, she thought of how Yoruto transformed, a teen in a grey blazer, tie on a white shirt, grey pants and shoes walked passed her. Yoruto walked forward and stopped right next to the teen, "G-G-Gaku?" Yoruto was surprised, his 'master' has come to the school, 'Gaku' slammed down on Yoruto's back, knocking him to kneel. "Yoruto...You have failed...Now...Die!" Gaku said as he powered up a blast, once he blasted, Yukari used her magic to hold the blast in a bubble, Gaku closed his fist and caused the blast to spark up the bubble and explode, the magic taken off of the bubble flung back Yukari. Yoruto had his eyes on what happened, "BASTARD!" He yelled as he punched Gaku in the face, "You are my Guardian, or should I say, Servant, so you should be kneeling down...READY TO DIE!" Gaku yelled angrily as he blasted Yoruto into the wall, Tigo charged towards the fight and slid into Yoruto's wristband, Yoruto looked at the Oxius belt carefully, and to Gaku, he was supposed to protect Gaku as Oxius, but that didn't matter anymore, because Gaku has become what Oxius was supposed to protect him from, Evil. "**Henshin..**" Yoruto said as he pressed the button on the side of his buckle, ***HENSHIN! Ready?*** Driver asked as his pixel face changed to a red pixel Decade symbol, ***HENSHIN! O-K!*** Tigo said, illusions of the Oxius suit came onto Yoruto, the Tiger design flew onto the helmet as the armor seemed to gain color, the eyes turned to Yellow as he charged forward with a Ride Booker, he opened the case, instead of Rider Cards, it was C1 Chips he used to change form, he pulled out a Magenta C1 Chip and placed it into a slot in the screen where the Pixel Face of Driver is, ***KAMEN RIDER DECADE!*** Oxius changed to the Decade suit, but with the Oxius Belt and Wristband with Tigo on it, changing his personality to Decade's. "Just a passing through Kamen Rider..." Oxius said, "Iboedo Ke!" He charged towards Gaku, who changed to Fangire form, he slashed across the body of Gaku's new form, Oxius pulled out the Decade C1 to place in another, ***BATTLE START!*** He yelled, Oxius ran towards the Mazoku attacking his school.

**Insert the Song Ride the Wind!**

Oxius Decade was attacking the Fangire all over, Oxius pulled the Decade C1 out and placed in another, ***KAMEN RIDE...D-D-D-D-DECADE!*** Driver said as he disappeared into the Decadriver that appeared on Yoruto's waist, the previous Oxius had this ability to take down all his opponents at once. Oxius Decade placed a Ride Card into the buckle, ***Kamen Ride...*** He slammed the sides of the buckle close together causing the Ride Decacarder to turn sideways, ***K-K-K-K-KUUGA!*** Oxius changed to Kuuga with the Decade gear, he ran forward and punched into the chest of the Mazoku he fought, but when Gaku punched the Decadriver Yoruto now wore, Oxius was flung into the wall and changed back to Oxius, Driver was fully charged, so Oxius slammed the sides of his belt, ***FULL THROTTLE!*** Driver said, he started to power up as Cards flew around Oxius' body, even Yukari's cards flew out of her shirt pockets and around Oxius. The Cards came onto Oxius and made him glow bright gold, he screamed in pain a bit, but he seemed to ignore it, "GRRRRAAAAAH!" Oxius yelled inside the bright light, he came out in a Golden armor, Oxius was breathing heavily, that took in a lot of strength, he charged forward as a card flew out of his chest plate and into Driver, ***RIDER KICK!*** Sparks surrounded Oxius' foot, it was seeming to glow bright gold, it changed to Tiger Foot form and he jumped up and speed kicked into Gaku, causing him to explode brightly.

**Song Over**

Oxius fell to the ground, breathing heavily as he dehenshined, the transformation was very rough. "Magic Form.." Yoruto named, he got up and made sure Yukari was alright, she was ok, which gave Yoruto the word he had no reason to take her to the infirmary. Yoruto helped her up and walked to class, he isn't the Guardian of the individual Gaku, he was the Guardian of Gaku itself now.

* * *

**Ending theme : Ranbu Escalation by Sano Gaku and Kobayashi Yutaka! YEAH! :3**

* * *

**C1 Encyclopedia!**

**Henshin Chip : Gives you the ability to transform into your Rider Form.**

**Excalibur Chip : Gives you the form of the Excalibur Knight himself, and the Legendary Holy Sword Excalibur.**

**Fire Chip : Gives you a special power of the Flame Jron, Burn.**

**Decade C1 : Gives you the ability to change to Kamen Rider Decade without the Decadriver needed.**

**Ocean Chip : Gives you the ability to control the Ocean and Water around you by will.**

**Dark Chip : Gives you the powers of the Jaido Trig-Bud.**

**Evolution King : The Exact opposite of Evolution Queen, Evolution King takes physical ability data of all beings in the Earth's knowledge and changes it into a C1**

**Master Queen : Gives you the ability of Super Speed and to go unseen and untouched.**

**Final Form : Once you gain this C1, there is no going back, you find all C1's in your hands.**

**Golden Final Form (In Oxius Movie Story only! :3) : It is when all the Earth's Knowledge is stuffed into your body, causing you to potentially become stronger then anyone's guess.**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Deadpool : Hello, everybody! Hope you enjoyed the three episodes and if you do, I will publish "Episode 4 : Love-Love-Love!" as soon as I Frickin can! So Enjoy the, wait, 20 STORIES I WROTE! Yeah! Well, Night 2 of FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S VS ME will be up soon, so are you Ready for Freddy? Yeah, that's right, Freddy is finally leaving the stage to show his friends how it is done, well actually, fact about Five Nights at Freddy's, Foxy is actually trying to save you. Because when I heard Foxy's scream, he sounded like he was screaming, "RUN!" His attempt always fails because the Mike Schmidt, "Player", gains a heart attack from the scream and dies, Foxy tries to take Schmidt to the hospital, but Freddy keeps him from leaving the Parlor to stuff Schmidt's body into a suit, just like the Puppet did to them, they're trying to make humans feel the same pain as the Puppet felt from the Purple Man, "FNAF2 Phone guy." Oh my god, well, the only Phone Guy who helps you out who isn't being a spy, is Jeremy, because he knows how your actually suffering, but Fritz just started when Jeremy took the Day Shift, he got fired for going into the Golden Freddy suit and messing up Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Freddy V1, Bonnie V1, Chica V1, and Foxy V1's wires, making them not act right, he gained the body odor from trying to use the Golden Freddy suit to kill 5 kids, the police were trying to investigate how this Golden Freddy was able to kill the 5 kids, HE HID THE FILES! But that obviously was a failure attempt, he had to run and call the police so that Freddy was unable to stop him. But he got fired when the Police figured that the wires were messed up, and Fritz was stupid, he took a selfie of himself in the Golden Freddy Suit! The Police found it and showed it to the Manager, Scott Cawthon himself, and Scott fired Fritz for Body Odor from being in the Golden Freddy Suit, and for messing with the Animotronic wires. See ya'll next time, on Five Nights at Freddy's vs ME!**

**-Bonnie V1 Jumpscare!-**


End file.
